


Soothing Sleep

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... You did not manage to hack into my computer." </p><p>"No, but you certainly forgot to log out!" She says cheerfully, mouth full of oink beast meat. </p><p>You groan. Stupid. "What did you find?" you ask longsufferingly. </p><p>"Well, when I couldn't immediately find any evidence of a murder, planned or already commited, nor a secret pale mistress at the side, I decided to check out your porn." </p><p>Your blood runs cold.  </p><p> </p><p>In which Terezi and Sollux explore the joys of pale somnophilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awespic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/gifts).



> My exchangee said that they'd be happy with anything with their OTP, so it looks like they're getting my pet kink, somnophilia. Hope you like it!

Despite the fact that you fell asleep in the arms of your moirail and wake up back in them, the first thing you do when you wake up is curse yourself for being a bulgefucking idiot. You forgot. You forgot AGAIN to jam about this with her. To bring it up. To even hint at it. You do this every time. You're a moron who can't even TALK to your palemate. 

Her glasses are stowed away, and her red burnt eyes are closed. She's smiling in her sleep, just a bit, and you imagine that she's dreaming about handing out her first death sentence or something else Terezi-ish like that. She only finger combs her hair in the evening, but it's still more notably ruffled than normal. Clothes wrinkled from being slept in, the two of you conked out in your pile,  unable to even drag yourself towards the recuperacoon. Good thing you'd managed to bliss each other out enough that you hadn't needed the sopor to keep yourself from vividly dreaming about melting faces or something. 

She sighs happily in her sleep, and you stop yourself with a start when you see your hand, unbidden, inching towards her face. 

You forgot to ask her if it would be okay of you to pap her while she slept. Like some creepy predator rapist. As if you need to add more negative aspects to your repertoire. You're just fine being a moody, nerdy, lisping asshole, thanks, no need to add "concilatory harraser" to the list as well. 

She snuggles into you for more of your D3L1C1OUS LOWBLOOD W4RMTH, and you in turn for the just slightly chilly coolness of her body, like opening a window to welcome the refreshing breeze during the warmer perigrees. You insist on calling her a friigiid iiciicle in the coon, though. Every time you wake up with her this fucking happens. Your bloodpusher quickens at her calm, measured sleeping breathing, but you're left paralyzed by the fact that you don't have any consent. At least you fell asleep first this time, it takes you an eternity to relax enough to sleep when she's the first to go. 

You're enjoying this resting embrace way too much, and you should probably extricate yourself now, just on principle, even if you'd rather set yourself on fire than actually do anything. This is why agreeing to sleepovers make you feel like such a piece of shit. You love it, but you hate it. 

You leave the dragon plushie and keyboard pile, and Terezi grumbles, breaking the spell. 

x

"Accused," Terezi greets you, draping her arms around your shoulders as you sit down in the meal block, hair still dripping from your evening ablutions. 

You still. "What have I done now?" Every little scrap of dirt on you Terezi happens upon is an excuse to play court for her. She won't _actually_ behead you at the end of it all when you lose, but god does she gloat. You're not going to go down without a fight. 

"Spoken like a guilty troll!"

"You literally just called me 'accused', I think it's pretty clear that you're implying something here. Also, you have done this four times before." She will never let you live down the fact that she got you to confess to the fact that you liked In Which Two Trolls Pine For Each Other's Flushed Quadrants, Tragically Seperated By The Heroine's Ungrateful, Boring Matesprite, And It All Really Does Drag On And Become Exceedingly Contrived, Contains One Gruesome Murder, Arson, And An Extended Scene In Which Our Heroes Puppet A Dead Body In The Vain Hope Of Fooling The Leg-- 

"Your technological security measures are a tad... _lax_ , Sollux." Terezi snatches a piece of your sliced and fried oink beast meat. 

There is beat of silence (excepting the clack of her teeth when she throws the meat into the air and bites it before it falls) while what she just said, what she implied, sinks in. "... You did _not_ manage to hack into my computer." 

"No, but you certainly forgot to log out!" She says cheerfully, mouth full of oink beast meat. 

You groan. _Stupid_. "What did you find?" you ask longsufferingly. 

"Well, when I couldn't immediately find any evidence of a murder, planned or already commited, nor a secret pale mistress at the side, I decided to check out your porn." 

Your blood runs cold. 

"In this _one_ instance I will admit you have good taste. But I will still always ultimately have better taste, this is not a surrender, Sollux." 

"What?" Your mind is reeling. Did she... not look closely or something? No, impossible, you bet your computer screen is _coated_ in spit from top to bottom. 

"You," Terezi says, and her voice is languid and smug and satisfied, "talk in your sleep. And it is cute." She sits down on the table besides you, facing you, and reaches a hand out for your face, palm to your cheek. " _Very_ cute." 

You should have maybe suspected something when Terezi was always the one inviting you to all of those sleepovers. 

x

It's your turn tonight, so your buzzing mind doesn't even give you a chance of falling asleep before her. When it's her turn you also have a hard time falling asleep, but once you do it becomes immediately very restful, and it makes you blush to think why that is. Terezi always stays carefully awake when it's her turn, but she falls asleep with ease when it's your turn. You're jealous. 

Something in you finally relaxes as her muscles relax just that last bit, totally limp besides you. You move slowly, holding your breath more often that not. Terezi says that she could probably play the trombone and not wake you when it's her turn, but she's a bit easier to startle awake. You've waited for what feels like hours, perigees, sweeps. You don't want to lose your chance for the day. 

You stroke her face with your hand, gently, and even if isn't the first time you've done this, you still feel breathless. You fit your face into the crook of her neck, a close mouthed kiss, and you marvel at the fact that she's letting you do this, that she agreed to it. She truly won't be able to protect herself if you suddenly decide to attack her, which you of course wouldn't, but still. She trusts you so much. 

You stay up until the sun sets, cuddling her, stroking her, petting, papping. 

No one's going to have any daymares under your watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> [And here's my tumblr, shoot me a homestuck prompt sometime!](http://primtheamazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
